Icestar
Icefeather is a pale blue she-cat with pale grey stripes. Icefeather is the deputy of DawnClan and former mentor to Cloverstep, Violetshadow and Brokendawn. Personal Information Her mate is Darkgaze. She and Darkgaze have 3 kits: Windwillow, Snowfire, and Forestblaze. Her former mate is Crookedshadow, who died being attacked by DuskClan, like Darkgaze. Some cats call her Pigeonfeather because her favorite prey is pigeons, especially plump ones. Whenever one is in the fresh kill pile, she either eats it or gives it to the queens. She secretly has powers but doesn't use them often. She has never told a currently living soul, but StarClan knows. She can see into the minds of cats and she can run faster than normal cats. She wishes she didn't have powers though. She has seen Windwillow unleash her power only once. Windwillow can control the wind viciously, but that is only because she is one of the few cats in DawnClan that contain CloudClan blood. She knows that Bluewing can fly very well: Bluewing attempted to pull her into the air. Icefeather wants to have more kits, but: 1. She is deputy 2. All her mates are DEAD 3. She has hundreds of family members in DawnClan (actually, most of them ARE her kits) 4. She has WAY to many kits History Icekit was born to Ryefeather (the father) and Pigeonwing (the mother). She had 5 littermates. Her sisters were Firekit (Firemoon), Mousekit (Mousescar) and Snowkit (Snowbreeze). Although she only had 2 brothers, which were Foreskit (Forestclaw) and Quickkit (Quickstar). After 3 moons as a kit, Icekit secretely played with Flamekit (Flamestar) of DuskClan on the Dawn/Dusk Border. She and Flamekit pretended to be memebers of their made-up clan, BerryClan. Flamekit was "Flamemoon" the "deputy" of BerryClan. Icekit was "Icestar" of BerryClan. Soon, they felt guilty and stopped all together. When she became an apprentice, she got Driftfire for a mentor, but then Driftfire died, and she got young Crookedshadow for a new mentor. She quickly became friends with Gravelpaw, Lionpaw, and Ashpaw. Soon, the four became warriors: Gravelpad, Lionstep, Ashfrost, and Icefeather. Her mentor soon became her mate due to high love for each other. One day, after she and him had 4 beautiful children, he told her : "I love you Icefeather, but I know I am not going to live very long. I had a dream from StarClan that a death of a cat's mate would happen soon, and I know it is me because the image of the cat they showed me was my reflection. I must accept my fate." Icefeather sadly looked down at her children, and couldn't imagine them fatherless. Crookedshadow disapeared in the woods that night, but in the morning his lifeless, bloody body was found. Icefeather was gloomy for days, but at the same time, Quickstep, her remaining brother became leader. She became mentor to Brokenpaw, her kit who looked almost exactly like his ffather. Brokenpaw's littermates became warriors before him. They were all she-cats: Berryfeather , Starlingpelt, and Whisperbreeze. Then, a saddened young DuskClan cat joined the clan. Her name was Birdpaw. She was Brokenpaw's age. Birdpaw and Brokenpaw began spending a lot of time together. Brokenpaw later became a warrior known as Brokendawn, named after the bent tail he had and his paw that was twisted backwards. As much as Icefeather loved him, she knew he was ambitious, but she also knew that he loved his mate Birdwing, who was formerly Birdpaw, and would do anything for her. Later, Icefeather, Brokendawn, and Birdwing were on a walk, and they found a badger on their territory. Birdwing recently had her kits 10 days ago. The badger was about to kill Birdwing, and Brokendawn pushed his mate away just in time to save her, but not himself. His death caused her a lot of pain, because she had already lost his littermates. She was proud of her grandkits, who all became warriors, except for Icekit, the one who was named after her, who was killed by Robinstep. Soon after, Quickstar lost 5 lives in a row in a deadly DuskClan battle. His deputy, Badgerstrike, died to, so a new deputy was required. She tried hard for the position herself, but saw that Birdwing was trying even harder. Icefeather stopped. She realized Birdwing was trying to be deputy so that she would be understood in the clan, and so nobody would judge her by her birth clan. Icefeather felt pride surge inside her when Birdwing, after trying so hard, gained a place in the clan where she wouldn't be judged. Then, Icefeather recieved Cloverkit as an apprentice, Cloverpaw, who's mother was also Birdwing. Soon after, Quickstar died, leaving Irispetal (who became deputy because of Birdwing moving back to the nursery) became Irisstar. Icefeather sensed jealously and anger in Birdwing. Icefeather ran into the nursery and calmed her down, and Birdwing felt much better. Several moons later, way after Birdstar's second litter was born, the medicine cat Smoketail (who was her sister Snowbreeze's apprentice) and Irisstar disapeared, which struck worry in the hearts of the clan cats, even though Icefeather knew that a badger killed them on a walk and buried them deep under the ground. 2 days after the disapearance, later, Cloverpaw became Cloverstep, and Birdwing became Birdstar and Dapplepatch, Icefeather's sister Firemoon's daughter, became Medicine Cat. Icefeather felt proud for the 3 of them. Soon, Forestclaw, Snowbreeze (who was a young, retired medicine cat with two twisted paws), and Mousescar died. She soon recieved Violetkit as an apprentice, Violetpaw, who's mother was Duskdawn, who died of Greencough soon after the apprentice ceremony. Violetpaw was trained well by Icefeather, who later became Violetshadow. Soon, Robinstep became leader of DuskClan, and killed her current mate, Darkgaze, and later Hazelkit. Suddenly, at the most recent Gathering, Icefeather watched Robinstar brutally attack Violetshadow. Violetshadow was rushed to the camp, and she didn't survive the pain, and soon died shortly after. Icefeather felt enraged, and ran to the edge of Great Cliff, and watched the waterfall. Thinking she saw the spirit of Violetshadow, she leaned overthe edge a little more, and was pushed off by Robinstar. Birdstar tried to save her, but Icefeather fell, but ended up in a DuskClan infested cave behind the waterfall, and was captured in a Twoleg Cage being used by DuskClan.During the battle to rescue her, Hollowstep and Creamsplash were put in the huge cage with her, but is rescued in DuskClan camp by Rosekit, a friendly DuskClan kit, when they take the battle to the camp, and Robinstar's heart warms up. Rosekit is then allowed to be in DawnClan and was taken care of by Icefeather. Then, Rosekit became 6 moons old, and was trained hard by Icefeather. Rosepaw then took on a fox, and drove it away (3 moons after the ceremony), earning Rosepaw a choice of her warrior name. When Rosepaw took on the name Rosefire, Icefeather sat watching proudly. Soon after, a saddened young apprentice, Deathpaw of RockClan, came for help to get away from evil Dragstar. Icefeather trained him until Dragstar lost his last life, and Deathpaw became known as Deathfire, and left for RockClan. Then, she got news that the new leader, Boulderstar of RockClan, killed Deathfire due to him running away. Recently,she fought in the Darkness of the Dawn Battle (The great fight between DarknessClan and DawnClan) where she lost her Daughter-In-Law's last life to Runningstar. She still grieves over Birdstar. She is considering becoming deputy, and Burrstar has already promised her another apprentice. Relationships Crookedshadow Mentor, and 1st mate. Windwillow daughter Darkgaze 2nd mate. Loved him the most. Burrstar A best friend, and her leader Runningstar Loved her deep down inside Quotes "Goodbye, my sweet daughter-in-law. Say hello to Brokendawn for me, and forever live peacfully among the stars." -'Icefeather to the now deceased Birdstar' DawnClan Roleplay Windwillow: "I'm expecting kits!" Icefeather: '''"Ripplepool's the father, isn't he? '''Windwillow: Yes-how did you know? Icefeather: '''I know more than you think, my dear! -'''Windwillow and Icefeather DawnClan Roleplay "Rosefire will be missed dearly, especially by me. She was one of my favorite apprentices. She was kind, loyal, and strong. I understand though why she left to join DarknesClan though. She felt like she didn't belong here, and felt that she had too work too hard to prove her loyalty. I will miss her greatly, but we must move on." -'Icefeather about Rosefire leaving' FUTURE "Firestar? So you ARE from ancient ThunderClan!" -'Icefeather to Firestar' DawnClan Roleplay "I know I have powers. I will not tell you them though." -'Icefeather to Ryestar, her father' DawnClan Roleplay "No, not that it matters. I just think we would look stupid with fins." -'Icefeather to Firemoon' DawnClan Roleplay "Don't you know? Fish are ugly, slimy fish that will make you queazy! You don't want that, don't you?" -'Icefeather to Windkit (Windwillow) about eating a trout.' DawnClan Roleplay "Icefeather: Mangy DuskClan Cat! Flamestar: I thought we were mates Icefeather: Yeah, when we were kits we thought of ourselves as mates! We are Warriors now, things are different!" '-'''-Icefeather to Flamestar about their relationship'.' DawnClan Roleplay' "'Robinstar:' You will love DuskClan! '''Icefeather:' I can't be a DuskClan cat! I need to stay in DawnClan! Robinstar: Your mother was DuskClan! Icefeather: So? She joined DawnClan for fear of Reedstar! Robinstar: Too bad!" -'''-Robinstar and Icefeather quarreling''' DawnClan Roleplay "Icefeather: Runningbreeze.... I'm sorry.... Runningstar: 'Sorry doesn't cut it. I am also Running''star, leader of DarknessClan! '''Icefeather: It wasn't my fault Darkgaze died! Runningstar: It was always your fault! You weren't there for me! Icefeather: I'' was'' always there, but you only cared about your father! I was there for you, I was the one who comforted you, and sat next to you, but did you notice me? No! Runningstar: Liar! Icefeather: '''I loved you, but now you are a cruel monster! '''Runningstar: My only love is for my clanmates now! You have nothing! Icefeather: I have a whole load of kin and clanmates. Wispfire, my mate, was killed in battle. I love all of my Clanmates, and I am gonna be a deputy! Runningstar: Good luck with that!" -'''-Icefeather and Runningstar''' DawnClan Roleplay "Icefeather: Goodbye, Runningstar. Forever shall DawnClan be rid of Evil! Runningstar: Yet I have a loyal deputy, Wetfur, who shall take my place as thy leader! Wetfur: I will take your place indeed, but DawnClan shalt have nothing to fear of DarknessClan. Runningstar: Nooooo!" -'''-Icefeather about to kill Runnningstar''' DawnClan Roleplay Trivia *It is rumored that she will mentor Shadekit, but Shadekit is actually going to Limesplash. *It is also rumored that her new mate is Wispfire, which is now proven true. *Darkgaze, her last mate so far, was killed by Robinstar *Dapplepatch is one of her closest friends. *Birdstar is her Daughter-in-Law *Brokendawn loved his mother the most, and his ambition wasn't really to destroy the clan, his ambition was to save the clan from Gashclaw, an evil warrior who probably was going to be deputy *Firemoon had 2 litters. Her first litter consisted of Mudpad, Stonestep and Dapplepatch, and her second litter contained Lightningheart, Searpelt, Lionpaw and Skykit. *Dawn's Light, a tribe cat, once brought Icepaw to the mountains. *Icefeather showed interest in being Medicine Cat a couple times. *Icefeather's family tree is huge, considering her mother was in a litter of 12, and all of them were female, except for 1, and had kits of their own, except for Gashclaw, who was the only male kit in the litter and wanted to be deputy so he could kill Quickstar and then kill off everybody else, including Icefeather. *Icefeather was in love with Flamestar until he attacked DawnClan camp, and was killed by Dustheart. *Icefeather's closest friends are: Dapplepatch, Rosefire, Windwillow, Sunleaf, Cherryflower, Bluewing, Duskheart, and Patchfall. *Icefeather has a liking for all DuskClan cats who join DawnClan out of misery of being abused. *Icefeather wishes Rosefire was her own kit. *Icefeather has deep love for Wispfire. *Wispfire likes her back, but doesn't know how to tell her. *Cherryflower treats Icefeather like family. *Icefeather is one of the only cats who knows Sunleaf and Windwillow's fate in the prophecy: That they will work together with Cloverstep's kits to save DawnClan from a reinforced attack from DuskClan after TawnyClan joins forces with DuskClan. *Tawnyclaw wishes that her mother was Icefeather. *Windwillow trusts Icefeather alot *Limesplash is a kit from one of her litters *Icefeather has a lot of kits, and more are on the way. *Icefeather once fell off the Great Cliff, and ended up in Dawnsk Cave, a cave behind the Great Cliff's waterfall. *Icefeather was once deputy of DawnClan, she was before she went to the mountains, and when she got back, they said that the new deputy was Scarredpelt, because they though she died, but it wasn't true, but she let Scarredpelt be deputy. *Ryefeather, her father, became leader, Ryestar, but died very quickly. He was suceeded by Quickstep. *Icefeather has had 3 mates so far, and 2 died shortly after due to DuskClan attacks, but Wispfire is her new mate. *Icefeather is 6 years old, and Wispfire is a young new warrior she fell for. Darkgaze was 7 years, and Crookedshadow was 10 years. *Icefeather has had a total of 12 litters, but some of her kits died. *Icefeather knows that her son Frogheart has a defect, a short ,stubby paw, that could kill him in battle. *Icefeather treats Birdstar like her daughter, and often supplies wisdom to her. *Icefeather usually stays as a queen, even when her kits are now apprentices, because sometimes she knows she is expecting more. *Ryestar lasted for 1 moon, and got killed by Scar of FireClan *Icefeather will not die anytime soon! *Icefeather adopted a kit, Coldkit (Coldheart), even though she could see darkness in his heart. That kit is currently a warrior, and also 3 years old *She has a crush on Blazefire *Blazefire likes her back, but he already has a mate. *She and Dovesong are distant cousins. * Icefeather knows Windwillow's special power is to see the past and future, and that Sunleaf's is to never be cold, and she can see far away. * Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Main Characters